El tunel
by amutolove100
Summary: Adaptación del cuento el tunel de Ernesto Sábato Ikuto conoce a Amu Hinamori por quien se obsesiona y mantiene una extraña relación. Amu está casada con Tadase. Amu también mantiene relaciones con Kukai, primo de Tadase. Ikuto mata a Amu. Tadase se suicida e Ikuto Tsukiyomi se entrega a las autoridades.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL CUENTO EL TUNEL DE ****ERNESTO SÁBATO**** ESPERO QUEDE BIEN TIENE 39 CAPITULOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE SI LES GUSTA DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIS **

**SHUGO CHARA NI EL CUENTO EL TUNEL ME PERTENECE, SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

* * *

**Resumen con adaptación: _El pintor Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nos hace partícipes con un tono existencialista del crimen que cometió. Ikuto conoce a Amu Hinamori por quien se obsesiona y mantiene una extraña relación. Amu está casada con Tadase, un hombre ciego mayor que ella y según sospechas de Ikuto, Amu también mantiene relaciones con Kukai, primo de Tadase, que vive en una estancia fuera de Buenos Aires que Amu visita frecuentemente. Atormentado por sus dudas y por el misterio que envuelve a Amu, Ikuto la mata. Confiesa a Tadase sus sospechas de infidelidad que según él lo justifican de haberle dado muerte a su esposa. Tadase se suicida e Ikuto Tsukiyomi se entrega a las autoridades._  
**

* * *

Bastará decir que soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el pintor que mató a Amu Hinamori; supongo que el proceso está en el recuerdo de todos y que no se necesitan mayores explicaciones sobre mi  
persona.  
Aunque ni el diablo sabe qué es lo que ha de recordar la gente, ni por qué. En realidad,  
siempre he pensado que no hay memoria colectiva, lo que quizá sea una forma de defensa de la  
especie humana. La frase "todo tiempo pasado fue mejor" no indica que antes sucedieran menos  
cosas malas, sino que —felizmente— la gente las echa en el olvido. Desde luego, semejante frase no tiene validez universal; yo, por ejemplo, me caracterizo por recordar preferentemente los hechos  
malos y, así, casi podría decir que "todo tiempo pasado fue peor", si no fuera porque el presente me  
parece tan horrible como el pasado; recuerdo tantas calamidades, tantos rostros cínicos y crueles,  
tantas malas acciones, que la memoria es para mí como la temerosa luz que alumbra un sórdido  
museo de la vergüenza. ¡Cuántas veces he quedado aplastado durante horas, en un rincón oscuro  
del taller, después de leer una noticia en la sección policial!. Pero la verdad es que no siempre lo más vergonzoso de la raza humana aparece allí; hasta cierto punto, los criminales son gente más limpia, más inofensiva; esta afirmación no la hago porque yo mismo haya matado a un ser humano: es una honesta y profunda convicción. ¿Un individuo es pernicioso?. Pues se lo liquida y se acabó. Eso es lo que yo llamo una buena acción. Piensen cuánto peor es para la sociedad que ese individuo siga destilando su veneno y que en vez de eliminarlo se quiera contrarrestar su acción recurriendo a  
anónimos, maledicencia y otras bajezas semejantes. En lo que a mí se refiere, debo confesar que  
ahora lamento no haber aprovechado mejor el tiempo de mi libertad, liquidando a seis o siete tipos  
que conozco.  
Que el mundo es horrible, es una verdad que no necesita demostración. Bastaría un hecho  
para probarlo, en todo caso: en un campo de concentración un ex pianista se quejó de hambre y  
entonces lo obligaron a comerse una rata, pero viva.  
No es de eso, sin embargo, de lo que quiero hablar ahora; ya diré más adelante, si hay  
ocasión, algo más sobre este asunto de la rata.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL CUENTO EL TUNEL DE ****ERNESTO SÁBATO**** ESPERO QUEDE BIEN TIENE 39 CAPITULOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE SI LES GUSTA DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIS **

**SHUGO CHARA NI EL CUENTO EL TUNEL ME PERTENECE, SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

* * *

**Resumen con adaptación: ****_El pintor Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nos hace partícipes con un tono existencialista del crimen que cometió. Ikuto conoce a Amu Hinamori por quien se obsesiona y mantiene una extraña relación. Amu está casada con Tadase, un hombre ciego mayor que ella y según sospechas de Ikuto, Amu también mantiene relaciones con Kukai, primo de Tadase, que vive en una estancia fuera de Buenos Aires que Amu visita frecuentemente. Atormentado por sus dudas y por el misterio que envuelve a Amu, Ikuto la mata. Confiesa a Tadase sus sospechas de infidelidad que según él lo justifican de haberle dado muerte a su esposa. Tadase se suicida e Ikuto Tsukiyomi se entrega a las autoridades._**

* * *

**II**

Como decía, me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Podrán preguntarse qué me mueve a escribir la historia de mi crimen (no sé si ya dije que voy a relatar mi crimen) y, sobre todo, a buscar un editor. Conozco bastante bien el alma humana para prever que pensarán en la vanidad. Piensen lo que quieran: me importa un bledo; hace rato que me importan un bledo la opinión y la justicia de los hombres. Supongan, pues, que publico esta historia por vanidad. Al fin de cuentas estoy hecho de carne, huesos, pelo y uñas como cualquier otro hombre y me parecería muy injusto que exigiesen de mí, precisamente de mí, cualidades especiales; uno se cree a veces un superhombre, hasta que advierte que también es mezquino, sucio y pérfido. De la vanidad no digo nada: creo que nadie está desprovisto de este notable motor del Progreso Humano. Me hacen reír esos señores que salen con la modestia de Einstein o gente por el estilo; respuesta: es fácil ser modesto cuando se es célebre; quiero decir parecer modesto. Aun cuando se imagina que no existe en absoluto, se la descubre de pronto en su forma más sutil: la vanidad de la modestia. ¡Cuántas veces tropezamos con esa clase de individuos! Hasta un hombre, real o simbólico, como Cristo, pronunció palabras sugeridas por la vanidad o al menos por la soberbia. ¿Qué decir de León Bloy, que se defendía de la acusación de soberbia argumentando que se había pasado la vida sirviendo a individuos que no le llegaban a las rodillas?  
La vanidad se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados: al lado de la bondad, de la abnegación, de la generosidad. Cuando yo era chico y me desesperaba ante la idea de que mi madre debía morirse un día (con los años se llega a saber que la muerte no sólo es soportable sino hasta reconfortante), no imaginaba que mi madre pudiese tener defectos. Ahora que no existe, debo decir que fue tan buena como puede llegar a serlo un ser humano. Pero recuerdo, en sus últimos años, cuando yo era un hombre, cómo al comienzo me dolía descubrir debajo de sus mejores acciones un sutilísimo ingrediente de vanidad o de orgullo. Algo mucho más demostrativo me sucedió a mí mismo cuando la operaron de cáncer. Para llegar a tiempo tuve que viajar dos días enteros sin dormir. Cuando llegué al lado de su cama, su rostro de cadáver logró sonreírme levemente, con ternura, y murmuró unas palabras para compadecerme (¡ella se compadecía de mi cansancio!). Y yo sentí dentro de mí, oscuramente, el vanidoso orgullo de haber acudido tan pronto. Confieso este secreto para que vean hasta qué punto no me creo mejor que los demás.  
Sin embargo, no relato esta historia por vanidad. Quizá estaría dispuesto a aceptar que hay algo de orgullo o de soberbia. Pero ¿por qué esa manía de querer encontrar explicación a todos los actos de la vida?  
Cuando comencé este relato estaba firmemente decidido a no dar explicaciones de ninguna especie. Tenía ganas de contar la historia de mi crimen, y se acabó, al que no le gustara, que no la leyese. Aunque no lo creo, porque precisamente esa gente que siempre anda detrás de las explicaciones es la más curiosa y pienso que ninguno de ellos se perderá la oportunidad de leer la historia de un crimen hasta el final.  
Podría reservarme los motivos que me movieron a escribir estas páginas de confesión; pero como no tengo interés en pasar por excéntrico, diré la verdad, que de todos modos es bastante simple, pensé que podrían ser leídas por mucha gente, ya que ahora soy célebre; y aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones acerca de la humanidad en general y de los lectores de estas páginas en particular, me anima la débil esperanza de que alguna persona llegue a entenderme. AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA PERSONA.  
"¿Por qué -se podrá preguntar alguien- apenas una débil esperanza si el manuscrito ha de ser leído por tantas personas? Éste es el género de preguntas que considero inútiles, y no obstante hay que preverlas, porque la gente hace constantemente preguntas inútiles, preguntas que el análisis más superficial revela innecesarias. Puedo hablar hasta el cansancio y a gritos delante de una asamblea de cien mil rusos, nadie me entendería. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que quiero decir?  
Existió una persona que podía entenderme. _Pero fue, precisamente, la persona que maté._


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DEL CUENTO EL TUNEL DE ****ERNESTO SÁBATO**** ESPERO QUEDE BIEN TIENE 39 CAPITULOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE SI LES GUSTA DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIS **

**SHUGO CHARA NI EL CUENTO EL TUNEL ME PERTENECE, SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

* * *

**Resumen con adaptación: ****_El pintor Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nos hace partícipes con un tono existencialista del crimen que cometió. Ikuto conoce a Amu Hinamori por quien se obsesiona y mantiene una extraña relación. Amu está casada con Tadase, un hombre ciego mayor que ella y según sospechas de Ikuto, Amu también mantiene relaciones con Kukai, primo de Tadase, que vive en una estancia fuera de Buenos Aires que Amu visita frecuentemente. Atormentado por sus dudas y por el misterio que envuelve a Amu, Ikuto la mata. Confiesa a Tadase sus sospechas de infidelidad que según él lo justifican de haberle dado muerte a su esposa. Tadase se suicida e Ikuto Tsukiyomi se entrega a las autoridades._**

* * *

Todos saben que maté a Amu Hinamori. Pero nadie sabe cómo la conocí, qué

relaciones hubo exactamente entre nosotros y cómo fui haciéndome a la idea de matarla. Trataré de

relatar todo imparcialmente porque, aunque sufrí mucho por su culpa, no tengo la necia pretensión de

ser perfecto.

En el Salón de Primavera de 1946 presenté un cuadro llamado

_Maternidad. _Era por el estilo de

muchos otros anteriores : como dicen los críticos en su insoportable dialecto, era sólido, estaba bien

arquitecturado. Tenía, en fin, los atributos que esos charlatanes encontraban siempre en mis telas,

incluyendo "cierta cosa profundamente intelectual". Pero arriba, a la izquierda, a través de una

ventanita, se veía una escena pequeña y remota: una playa solitaria y una mujer que miraba el mar.

Era una mujer que miraba como esperando algo, quizá algún llamado apagado y distante. La escena

sugería, en mi opinión, una soledad ansiosa y absoluta.

Nadie se fijó en esta escena; pasaban la mirada por encima, como por algo secundario,

probablemente decorativo. Con excepción de una sola persona, nadie pareció comprender que esa

escena constituía algo esencial. Fue el día de la inauguración. Una muchacha desconocida estuvo

mucho tiempo delante de mi cuadro sin dar importancia, en apariencia, a la gran mujer en primer

plano, la mujer que miraba jugar al niño. En cambio, miró fijamente la escena de la ventana y

mientras lo hacía tuve la seguridad de que estaba aislada del mundo entero; no vio ni oyó a la gente

que pasaba o se detenía frente a mi tela.

La observé todo el tiempo con ansiedad. Después desapareció en la multitud, mientras yo

vacilaba entre un miedo invencible y un angustioso deseo de llamarla. ¿Miedo de qué? Quizá, algo

así como miedo de jugar todo el dinero de que se dispone en la vida a un solo número. Sin embargo,

cuando desapareció, me sentí irritado, infeliz, pensando que podría no verla más, perdida entre los

millones de habitantes anónimos de Buenos Aires.

Esa noche volví a casa nervioso, descontento, triste.

Hasta que se clausuró el salón, fui todos los días y me colocaba suficientemente cerca para

reconocer a las personas que se detenían frente a mi cuadro. Pero no volvió a aparecer.

Durante los meses que siguieron, sólo pensé en ella, en la posibilidad de volver a verla. Y, en

cierto modo, sólo pinté para ella. Fue como si la pequeña escena de la ventana empezara a crecer y

a invadir toda la tela y toda mi obra.


End file.
